


First Time On A Plane

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Human, Flight Attendant Sam, M/M, Mile High Club, Obvious Crush, Shameless Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam has a crush for a passenger on his flight. It's Gabriel's first time flying.





	First Time On A Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square flight attendant!Sam.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to @YouCantKeepMeDown who kindly beta read it.

Sam had a first look at the man during the boarding. Rather small, headphones around his neck as he listened to Sam's instructions to find his seat, his golden eyes fixed on his plane ticket, a strand of soft hair falling into his face. Sam repressed the urge to put it back behind his ear, as the man, Gabriel, as this ticket read, lifted his eyes to him and a ray of sunshine made them appeared like pure gold. Sam showed him a row of seats and smiled, directing him to that way. Gabriel smiled back brightly and walked docily the way Sam had indicated. Sam kept his eyes on him a little bit too long, another passenger already waited to be placed. They blocked Sam’s view over Gabriel’s back walking up the aisle of seats.

Once the gate of the plane closed, Sam told his fellow flight attendant, he was taking the left hand of the plane. She saw no objection to that. Quickly, they counted the number of passengers. The flight was full, no chance to give Gabriel a better seat. Shame.

The plane started to move. They slowly rolled to the appropriate runway. It was showtime. A light went on and Sam’s co flight attendant asked for the passengers attention. The recorded voice started to unfold the security measures as Sam displayed the moves gracefully. Gabriel was looking at him intensely. As he was instructed, Sam smiled the brightest he could, but this time it was easier, feeling Gabriel’s eyes on him. He showed the emergency way to the gates and how to put on a life vest. He showed how to put on a gas mask and signed to indicate to the passengers to put theirs on first before helping other people. As always, the little demonstration kept passengers on edge, all attention on them, but it was rare to be applauded at the end. The clapping surprised him and he laughed as Gabriel asked out loud for an encore, making other passengers laughed as well.

“We have a comic” the other flight attendant sighed.  
“I find him funny.”  
“I hope he won’t be a pain in the ass.”  
“I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry.” Sam promised her.

And he was seriously meaning it. They sat and fastened their seatbelt as the pilot took off. Sam always liked the sensation he got in his lower belly each time the plane took off. He thought it would eventually go away after years of flying, but it was always there. Now he was more able to control it though. Sam smiled softly to himself as he thought of the times he got hard, during lift-offs, the first times he took the plane as a passenger. His eyes lifted to Gabriel. He was trying to look out of the porthole, two seats away on his left but people blocked the view. He gave up, and his eyes turned to Sam. They looked at each other, Gabriel raised his eyebrows, the side of his mouth crooked. Gabriel looked like he doubted the plane could lift in the air. First time flying, Sam thought. 

The plane stabilized its position and Sam stood up and started to make coffee to put on his cart. Not long after he was offering drinks to the passengers. Arriving at Gabriel’s seat he didn’t ask for what he wanted and gave him a glass of champagne. Gabriel looked surprised.

“To celebrate your first flight.” Sam explained, flashing his most beautiful smile.  
“It’s so obvious? Thank you.”  
“My name is Sam, ask me if you need anything.”  
“Watch out, I’m gonna do it.”  
“I hope so.”

Judging by the look of the other passengers next to Gabriel, it was obvious that Sam was hitting on him. But he couldn’t care less. The flight was ten hours long only, so it meant not a lot of free time with all the work he had to do and it was rare to find a man this cute who caught his eye immediately. Then, Gabriel would leave and they would never meet again. So if Sam wanted to ask for his number, he had no time to lose.

Sam tried to keep an eye on Gabriel as often as he could, but he couldn't neglect the other passengers. He would have liked to talk to him but he couldn’t do it as much as he liked. So far, he learned that Gabriel was a school night janitor at the University of Ohio, he had a dog, he was going on a two weeks vacations with friends who were supposed to welcome him at the airport and when he laughed his eyes disappeared making him look even more adorable if possible. 

Walking pass his seat, Sam took a peek of what was on Gabriel’s screen and smiled at the view of Doctor Sexy MD. Gabriel lifted his gorgeous eyes on him and tilted his head toward the soap playing on his screen. 

“Guilty pleasure” he admitted.  
“Let me guess, the boots?”  
“More about the drama.”  
“Of course. Want something  to go with it? We won’t serve lunch before another hour.”  
“Would it be too much to ask for another glass of champagne?”  
“You got it.”

When Sam came back with the drink, Gabriel had produced a pack of bittersweet strands of rainbow candies and proposed some to him. Sam’s favorite. This man was decidedly too good to be true.

“It’s showing,” Sam’s fellow flight attendant said with a grin.  
“What?” Sam asked, a candy still hanging from his lips, knowing too well what she meant.  
“You’re crushing hard.”  
“He is nice”  
“And he has great hair,” she laughed.  
“You said it, not me.”  
“Maybe you could take him on a special tour of the plane, if you know what I mean.”  
“I don’t do that.”  
“Don’t be so prude. We all did it at least once.” She winked at him and put the last tray on her cart before heading to the first class to serve lunches.

Sam wondered if he could ever propose that to someone. He looked Gabriel’s way and the man smiled at him from where he was. Sam was really tempted to do it. He put an extra slice of chocolate cake that was supposed to be for the first class on a tray he destined to him. 

“What’s on the menu?”  
“Fish, vegetables, pudding and cookies.”  
“Boring, but I’ll take the cookies.” Gabriel sighed.  
“And an extra slice of cake just for you.” Sam added discreetly, seeing a smile bloom on Gabriel’s face.   
“How sweet of you, Sammy! What gave my sweet tooth away?”  
“The three different extra sugary snacks and the candies you fed me so far.”  
“Want some more candies?”  
“Maybe later,” Sam declined to go on to distribute the lunch trays.  
“Alright, I save you some.” Gabriel said as he handfed a blue candy to Sam when he bent to position a tray in front of Gabriel’s seat neighbor. Sam deliberately sucked on his fingers.  Gabriel gave him a wicked look.

After that, Sam had a lot of work serving food to passengers and then cleaning the trays and finally distributing night kits with blankets, night masks and ear plugs. When he finally had a little time for himself, he took a look towards Gabriel’s seat with the hope that he would be up for a little chat but he was trying to sleep. Sam looked at him and must have long a little because his co flight attendant came to him.

“You’re looking like an idiot.”  
“Shut up, he is adorable.”  
“How that? His seat neighbor is drooling on his shoulder.”  
“And look, he tries not to wake him up. Who is that gentle these times?”

Gabriel was visibly not comfortable. The plane was a big one, and the rows were tiny to make the more people possible fit in. The seats weren’t large. Gabriel was sitting on one of his legs, the other put awkwardly on top, he was resting his head on his palm, his elbow on the seat armrest, too tall to fit nestled on the seat, but too small to block his knees on the seat in front of him like a lot of people were doing to lie their back on their seat.

Sam walked quietly to him and brushed his shoulder to catch his attention. Gabriel lifted a corner of his mask and took it off completely when he saw it was Sam, making a mess of his hair.

“I couldn’t miss that you weren’t sleeping.”

Gabriel huffed and sat straighter on his seat, gently pushing his neighbor.

“It’s been a long time you didn’t move now. It’s better to take a little walk in the plane from time to time... For the blood circulation, I mean. You want a tour of the plane?”  
“Seriously?” Gabriel’s face lightened up.

Gabriel stoop up and Sam lead the way. Walking past his co flight attendant, she gave him a knowing look. Sam was glad the lights were low because he could feel his face burn. He was doing it and he could not believe his own daring. Of course, after years of working as a flight attendant on big planes, he saw the staff do the same quite a lot. Pilots of course, but flight attendants too. But he never dared to do it himself. 

Behind him, Gabriel was following and looking at everything with wonder. Sam already knew his job appeared quite appealing to everybody but Gabriel was particularly interested in everything he could show him, from the communication phones he dared Sam to use, so Sam made a complete uncalled for announce, to the more technical basics of the plane. He whistled at the luxe of the first class, and happily sipped on a hot chocolate Sam offered him, stealing some leftover cookies to go with it.

“And this is the cockpit. We are not allowed to let people enter here though, for safety reason.”  
“Would you make an exception for me?” Gabriel asked chasing an imaginary dust from Sam’s tie.

It took all the courage in the world to refuse Gabriel’s demand when he touched him.

“No. I really can’t.”  
“Alright, Samshine.”  
“But I can show you something else passengers are not supposed to know, to make sure you won’t end the tour on a disappointing note.”  
“And what is that?” Gabriel asked curious.  
“See this door?”  
“What is it? The hidden cabinet where you keep the cookies?”  
“See by yourself.”

Sam’s heart beat faster as he put his key in the lock and pushed to reveal a narrow staircase.

“What is up there?”  
“It’s for you to find out.” Sam said, his voice more shaky than he had wanted it to sound.

Gabriel, lifted his eyebrows and plighted in, walking up the stairs. Sam quickly called his flight attendant by the communicators, she picked up quickly. He only told her they were going up. Her face appeared on the walkway from the other side of the first class. She grinned at him, gave him a thumb up, wished him good luck and hung up, mutering “oh scandal” directly to him, far more pleased than she should have been. Yet, it gave Sam courage and he walked up the narrow staircase too. He could not go back now.

Gabriel was already arrived in the little room at the end of it. It consisted only of a rather small spot where they couldn’t stand completely up, entirely filled with a big mattress that covered all the space, dim lights and some luggages in a corner.

Gabriel turned to look at Sam, and raised his eyebrows.

“We’re just above the first class, so I’m going to ask you to not make too much noise,” Sam whispered.  
“Well well, Sammy. I took you for far less bold than you really are.”  
“It’s the place where flight attendants and pilots go to take a nap on long flights.”  
“Or join the mile high club?”  
“Possibly,” Sam admitted shyly.  
“Well, I’m not tired. I’m way too excited to sleep.”  
“And why that?” Sam played the game.  
“Because, someone has played the card of the flight attendant kink with me all day long.”  
“Did it work?”  
“Maybe.”  
“How can I find out the truth?”  
“Why don’t you come closer and see?” Gabriel said as he laid on his back to the mattress.

In the tiny space, to come closer meant to touch Gabriel. Sam looked at him and the guy licked his lips. To hell all and the rest, Sam was horny. He spent the entire length of the flight flirting, the fact that it was Gabriel’s first flight reminded him of his own and how hard he was, Sam dared to bring him where flight attendants and pilots had sex all the time and the guy just rolled on his back, all lights to the green for Sam to take him, and put a little bit more teasing on top of it all. In the split of a second Sam was kneeling between Gabriel’s legs, spreading them apart wildly and pressing his hand on his bulge on top of his jeans. Gabriel was already hard and moaned too loudly, Sam kissed him to keep him quiet. Gabriel enlaced a hand on the back of Sam’s head, through his long locks of hair and refused to let go of him. Damn that clever tongue of him. Sam could think of a better use for it but Gabriel obviously liked to kiss, judging by the enthusiasm he put into it.

Gabriel’s body was wiggling under him, Sam could feel his muscles tense and relax under his weight. Gabriel felt strong but chubby enough. Sam loved the softness of his body. He loved to feel the smaller body trapped under his, though Gabriel showed he was stronger than Sam thought at first when he pushed his heels on the mattress under them and took them both higher on it so they were completely lying on it. Gabriel’s free hand fondled between Sam’s pants and his shirt, pulling and grabbing, until he found skin, rubbing his way to Sam’s ass.

Sam lifted his hips and unbuckled Gabriel’s belt, whispering on his mouth.

“Is that okay?”  
“Yes, Sammy, yes it is.” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically.

Sam opened his jeans while Gabriel got rid of Sam’s uniform slack messily, pushing them down to his knees, just enough for what Sam needed, the rush forbidding to put them away completely.

“Condoms?” Gabriel asked, biting at Sam’s lips.  
“Shit.” Sam didn’t think about that.  
“Don’t worry, I got it.”

Gabriel produced a pair of condoms from a wallet in his jacket’s pocket. Sam gave him a questioning look.

“Like the scouts, always ready.” Gabriel tilted his head, faking innocence.  
“You never know what can happen.”  
“Shut up and find something to use as lube because I won’t satisfy myself with a small handjob, I want you to fuck me right now.”

Sam groaned and look around him. Of course, as he never did it before, it was not the sort of supply he had in his suitcase. However, the pilots suitcases would probably provide what they needed. Sam rummaged in the first he found. Gabriel was pulling at his boxers, not helping but completely turning Sam on. When Gabriel succeeded to free Sam’s erection from the fabric he swore loudly, forcing Sam to hush him with a kiss again.

“Shh, you remember? We’re just above the first class. If they hear us, we are going to have to stop and explain the noise.” Sam grinned.  
“Sorry but I was not prepared for this.” Gabriel whispered bending down to nuzzle at Sam’s cock. “You’re beautiful. So big.”

Before Sam could say a word, Gabriel engulfed him in his mouth and the quest for lube became harder because Sam had trouble to focus under Gabriel’s predicament. The man was good with his mouth, sucking and caressing all Sam’s more than average length with his tongue. With a lot of luck, or a small miracle, Sam’s hand finally found some lotion he could use as lube searching blindly in one of the two pilot’s suitcase. Wanting to scream in victory but refraining from it, Sam lifted his head to tell Gabriel. The sight of him blowing him, his bang of hair going up and down his lower belly following the rhythm of Gabriel bobbing his head on his cock nearly made Sam come on the spot. Sam had to grab Gabriel’s shoulder desperately to make him stop and prevent Sam from coming too soon.

Gabriel taking on the lead, re-adjusted their position by sitting on Sam’s tights. He grabbed a condom and tore the package. Gabriel lost no time to put it on Sam who watched him do it, the eagerness he put in it not helping him to calm down. Once ready, Sam clapped the bottle of lotion open and poured some cold liquid on his hands before he coated himself, biting his lips to not moan. Gabriel sntached the bottle from his hand and reached for his own back before he went up on Sam, taking him in hand and positioning them.

“Wait wait wait. Gabriel what are…”  
“Shh, don’t wake up the rich people under. Just push real slow.”

Sam didn’t really have the time to say no before Gabriel sank down on him agonisingly slowly. Sam supported him by the hips to try to ease his weight the most he could, mesmerized by the sight of himself penetrating Gabriel. When he bottomed out completely, Sam was out of breathe. He looked up to Gabriel, his eyes shut, his whole body trembling under Sam’s intrusion. He waited for him to adjust, moving slowly until Gabriel’s muscles relaxed around him and allowed him to move more. Soon, Gabriel was meeting his thrusts, riding him harder and faster. Gabriel’s eyes rolled back as he threw his head back, his hands moving up to lay on the ceiling of the little space they were in, allowing Sam to take full control of their rhythm and on the depth of his trusts. Sam straightened to take a better grip on Gabriel’s torso and force him back on his cock. Gabriel pounded the ceiling with a fist on an attempt to stay quiet and repress his cries from passing his lips he put all his efforts in to keep silent. Sam hid his face on the crook of his neck, nipping here and drowning in Gabriel’s sweet scent, trying to not bite at the sensitive skin between the neck and the shoulder.

He was about to come when he felt something awkward, like a tremor, and a red light lighted up the small area.

“Oh crap, not now.”  
“What is that?” Gabriel asked, breathless.  
“Turbulences.”  
“Hu?”

This time the plane shook more violently and Gabriel felt it. All his body went rigid and Sam had to focus extremely hard to not lose his mind.

“I’m going to have to go. Fuck.”  
“What? No, no, no. No Sam, not now.”  
“Gabriel, I… Oh God!”

The plane shook once more, Gabriel arched his back at the same time, all his muscles tensed. Sam rammed into him, forgetting everything else. Where they were had no importance anymore. He forgot to be silent, he forgot he had to help downstairs to keep the passengers calm. Sam fucked hard up in Gabriel, squeezing his arms too hard. Gabriel came moaning far too loud, but the sound of his orgasm drowned with the rest of the passengers cries in the turbulences. Sam thrusted roughly up in him and came too, deep in the man on top of him. 

They collapsed on top of the mattress, both trying to get their breathe back. With a growl, Sam forced himself to move. He kissed Gabriel and did his best to escape his embrace.

“I’m so sorry. I have to go help downstairs. My co flight attendant is alone to manage all the passengers. She needs my help to keep them calm.”  
“Are we doomed?”

Sam smiled fondly.

“No, it’s already over. Stay here. Make yourself comfortable. I come back as soon as I can.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.” Sam affirmed, kissing Gabriel on the lips tenderly. “Wait for me.”  
“Be quick.”

Sam did as fast as he could and hurried back to their spot, grabbing a bottle of water and all things sugary possible on his way back to Gabriel. Though, when he arrived, Gabriel was gently dreaming, still naked under a blanket he found somewhere. Sam smiled fondly at him. He knelt next to him and kissed his lips. Gabriel sighed happily in his sleep.

A couple of hours later, Sam woke him up so Gabriel could go back to his seat without bringing too much attention on him. They landed not long after that. Sam tried to stay professional as he wished goodbye to the passengers going out of the plane, and to not laugh when Gabriel said out loud he had a very pleasant flight, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam and winking at his co-flight attendant. She whispered to Sam’s ear he should keep that one. And Sam couldn’t deny all his hopes were on it.

Sam hoped Gabriel would call him as he instructed him to do when Sam gave him his phone number. Going out of the plane last, he hoped Gabriel didn’t take what they did for a hot encounter and that’s all. It was the risk with how it happened. However he didn’t have to worry for a long time. Sam was just going through the security check when his phone rang. Gabriel was on the other side of the line asking if Sam was free for a coffee or if he had to fly elsewhere already. Sam had a twenty four hours stopover in town before his next fly and accepted happily. He asked where and when they could meet and felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. Sam turned to meet Gabriel’s golden eyes. They were still on the phone when Gabriel said “how about just here and now?” They hung up when Gabriel tugged on Sam’s uniform tie to make him bend so they could kiss. Sam’s co-flight attendant groaned how stupid and cute they were as two women, surely Gabriel’s friends, cheered and clapped for him.


End file.
